On The Cusp Of An Enthralling Breakthrough (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: A magical confrontation between Regina Mills and the Dark One takes an unexpected turn.


**A/N:** A friend got me thinking of a magic fight between Dark Emma and Regina, where I joked they would end up naked.

Mel, you tickled my muse! This one is for you!

* * *

Emma taunted her wickedly, "You don't have it in you to take me on, Regina. Not now. I am too powerful."

"We'll see." Regina dropped her arms and whipped her palms out where light magic radiated and with a lunge she hurled glowing orbs at the Dark One, who seemed only slightly taken aback by the charge.

"Impressive Regina. But not good enough. With an exaggerated wave of her pale hand, all the buttons of Regina's blouse suddenly popped off causing an astonished gape to cross Regina's dark features that was met by Emma's leering smirk. "A much improved look for you, Your Majesty. Did you forget your cleavage likes to breathe?"

Regina closed her mouth and with a determined glare she swung her hand up and the sound of ripping leather was heard as the end result was an enormous diagonal gash in Emma's tight black leather top. Emma lifted her gaze from the tear to Regina's gulping expression. Sneering, Emma teased, "If you wanted me naked Regina, all you needed to do was ask."

The Dark One raised a palm and Regina suddenly felt her bra clasp wriggling. Quickly she pressed the lacy lingerie's cups over her breasts firmly and chastised, "EMMA!"

"Oh please. As if you're not heavily aroused right now."

"I'm... I'm not." Regina didn't believe her own voice, how could she expect Emma to believe it was true.

Emma shook her head and sinisterly tilted her head with a snigger. "You can lie to yourself, Regina, but you can't lie to me."

With a snap of her fingers, Regina's bra poofed into thin air leaving her covered only by her blouse and blazer. However, her only reaction was calmly verifying that her underwear had indeed disappeared and coolly pinning Emma was a sighing stare. "Really?"

A wide unashamed grin spread on the Dark One's face and she eyed Regina hungrily as the brunette defiantly raised her chin.

"Hmmm... not quite enough." With a suggestive wiggle of her snowy white eyebrows, Regina's blazer disappeared. "Maybe a small breeze, Your Majesty?"

A light wind suddenly wafted in from the south beginning to billow the sides of Regina's silk blouse, opening it a little wider. Behind the shirt's open sides, the queen's still covered nipples hardened to stiff points.

Regina gasped as Emma's attention was snagged by the olive toned skin exposed and when the Dark One's tongue indecently traveled the length of her lower lip as if wanting a taste of the queen, Regina closed her eyes and murmured huskily, "Emma..."

"Regina," she heard and her eyes opened in alert and she found Emma's face not more than half a foot away from hers.

"This isn't you."

Scoffing, Emma teasingly brought her lips closer. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because this…" Regina gestured to her torn blouse, "… isn't you." As exciting as it may be, Regina neglected to admit.

"I think you so desperately want to believe that, Regina. It's safer that way isn't it? To think that I can't be this person that is making you quiver with desire." Emma looked down at the smooth revealed skin of the queen's torso and brought her knuckles up, grazing them lightly against Regina's beaded tip through the soft silk causing them both to inhale sharply. "I had no idea the queen would be so... responsive."

"Emma, we are out in the middle of nowhere... in the forest and I'm cold..."

"Obviously," Emma teased as she extended her arm off to the side where a large bed appeared with soft, warm sheets. Looking down, Regina was surprised to find them both scantily clad in black sexy lingerie suddenly.

A surprised peep escaped the queen and Emma felt deeply pleased by her shock. Emma had always liked surprising Regina, especially to silence. Taking a measuring walk around the mayor, Emma ran her fingernail along Regina's collarbone and shoulders leaving goosebumps in its wake. The brunette's nipples puckered impossibly tighter as if they were going to cut through the lace bodice at any moment.

"I can warm you up, if you let me. I can do it in bed or I can take your breast into my hot mouth right now, Regina. It's your call."

The strangled whimper elicited from Regina was the most desperate that she had ever heard from herself or anyone else. Gulping to will moisture into her throat Regina tried to fight off the wanton sensations Emma was triggering in her.

"Awww, you want me, My Queen, but you don't WANT to want me." Emma brushed the tip of her nose against Regina's and became deeply satisfied when Regina's lips came forward for a kiss. "There's my good Queen."

A slide of a hand on her bottom and Regina's lips were parting as Emma's bent to meet them.

"MOM!"

The yell came from just around some foliage and both mothers turned to the voice of their son. Instantly, Henry appeared with David and Mary Margaret on his heels.

Upon witnessing the state of their undress, Henry's eyes widened, David turned his back and whistled as if to say, "Oh boy, awkward..." and Mary Margaret slapped her hand over Henry's eyes and stared in wide eyed shock at the two women and then the bed.

"What? How... Why... ?" Mary Margaret was very confused by the scene in front of her.

Emma rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in frustration and announced to no one in particular, "My mother, the buzz kill AND cock-block, everyone!"

With a wave of her hand, she and Regina were clothed in the same outfits they had been wearing before but repaired as if they had not fought at all. Emma looked to her family. "Nothing personal but excuse us. This won't last long." She waved her hands and temporarily took away their ability to hear what was being said.

"What... happened?" Snow asked.

"What?" David asked.

"What!" Snow said back.

"Okay," Emma rolled her eyes. "Obviously didn't think that one through..." so with another wave she muted them so that they were acting animatedly but without audio and speech. "Better."

Regina was gaping in disbelief and murmured, "All the times I could have used that spell."

"I'll teach it to you. I can teach you a lot of things, Regina."

"Uh, no thanks. Had a bad experience learning from the LAST Dark One. Not doing that again." Regina pierced her with a sincere stare, "But Emma. I know you're in there. I'd rather deal with you. I want to help you." She leaned forward and laid both hands on the woman's shoulders. "I want Emma."

Emma's expression faltered, softening for a brief moment and then hardened as her jaw clenched.

"This is ME! The sooner you all accept it, the better all this will be." She stepped away and stared into Regina's eyes. "This is not over Regina. This, between you and me. It's not over."

She looked to the other three people and waved her hand so that Henry could hear her only. "Henry, I..." her mouth twisted in apology. "I'll see you later, kid."

Then she broke the sensory spell over her parents so that everything was back to normal and she disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.


End file.
